This is Exactly How They Were Supposed to End Up
by YourFairytale
Summary: Sequel to 'This Isn't How They Were Supposed to End Up.'


"Something wrong?" Hunter asked as he pulled away from Sebastian. Charlotte had long since gone to bed, and Hunter was finally leaving for the night. They stepped outside of Sebastian's apartment before Hunter pulled Sebastian in for a good night kiss. But he could tell by the lack of response from his…friend? boyfriend?…he didn't know exactly what they were. They were nothing but friends in front of Charlotte, though. Sebastian wouldn't allow any hint to anything more than friendship in front of his daughter. She wasn't ready for that yet and he wasn't either. They were best friends a long time ago who decided to give whatever was between them a try. Sebastian wasn't sure if there was anything there at all, actually. But having Hunter around was supposed to take his mind off of Blaine. It didn't. It just made him feel worse.

"Hmm?" Sebastian asked, opening his eyes and looking at Hunter, nodding. "Oh, yeah. Of course I'm fine."

Hunter just shook his head, sighing heavily. "Seb, you're really dumb if you think I don't see it…"

"See what?" Sebastian crossed his arms, raising his eyebrows.

Rolling his eyes, Hunter scoffed. "You love him. You still love him. You've always loved him." He shook his head. "That's never going to change. And for some reason, seeing him tonight has really…I don't know…but you've been really distant all night."

Sebastian just looked down, frowning softly as he closed his eyes. Hunter was right. He loved Blaine and he would never stop loving Blaine. And something about seeing him tonight was different than any other time. Blaine had something to say to him, he knew it, he could see it and feel it. He knew Blaine better than anyone ever could…he was his soulmate after all. Seeing Blaine upset tonight just made him realize that all of this was the dumbest mistake he had ever made. He knew Blaine loved him, he knew that Blaine didn't mean for things to fall apart. He was such an idiot.

"Let's face it, you haven't been happy in a really, really long time. And, while this has been nice and fun, you're not happy with me, you don't love me."

Again, Hunter was right. He didn't love him. He couldn't love him. There were only two people who held Sebastian's heart and all of his love and one of them was in her room fast asleep; he needed to get the other one back.

Sebastian nodded softly, lifting his gaze to Hunter, shrugging slightly. "I'm sorry.."

Hunter looked down, nodding. "Don't be..it's okay." With a sigh and one more kiss pressed to Sebastian's forehead, Hunter left.

Taking a deep breath to calm the butterflies in his stomach that had suddenly appeared, Sebastian went back into his apartment. _He was going to get Blaine back. They were going to be a family again._ He spent the whole night packing things., going over and over what he would do or even say. He knew Blaine was working the next day, he thought of making a big dramatic effort and finding out where and going to him. But he decided against it, knowing what he wanted and needed to do and he barely slept at all that night, too excited, too nervous, too anxious for the next day. What if Blaine turned him down? What if Blaine had someone else and that's what he was going to tell Sebastian the night before? _No._ That wasn't the face of someone who found someone. That was the face of someone who missed the love of his life.

…

Sebastian called Blaine's assistant the next morning, needing to know exactly when he would be home that day because "Charlotte really wants to see him". That's what he told her, he couldn't risk her ruining the surprise. He packed up Charlotte's things while she was at school that day and that afternoon when he picked her up, he couldn't help the big stupid grin on his face.

She looked at him once she hopped into the backseat of the car, smiling at him. "Why are you so happy, daddy? You're smiling really big."

"Am I?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm!"

"Well, I'm excited because we're going to surprise your dad today." He nodded, his heart melting at the way his daughter's face just completely lit up as she smiled brightly at him.

"We are?!"

"We sure are." He nodded again. "Let's just hope he's happy to see us."

Charlotte nodded eagerly. "Of course he will be! He loves us."

Sebastian smiled at her, nodding. She was right.

….

Blaine sighed as he stepped off the elevator once it reached his floor later that night. He had thought about nothing but the night before all day long. He was so distracted all day, and just really down. He had really let himself hope that he would talk to Sebastian and things would be okay. But nope. Hunter was there and it ruined everything. Well, he couldn't really blame any of this on Hunter or Sebastian. It was his fault.

He was a little concerned at first when his assistant told him that Sebastian was bringing Charlotte over later, he hoped everything was okay. He was excited to see her though, he loved spending every moment possible with her.

When he opened the door to his apartment, the smell of something cooking in his kitchen hit him and it alarmed him a little but then he figured it must just be Santana. He sat his keys down and came into the apartment. "Hello?" He called out, stopping dead in his tracks when he noticed the suitcases sitting at the end of the entry way. His breath caught in his throat and tears hit the back of his eyes.

No way. It couldn't be.

"S-Sebastian?" He called softly, almost tripping over his own feet, he couldn't move fast enough. He went into the dining room, where he heard Charlotte's soft gasp and whisper "He's here!", finding Sebastian helping Charlotte set the table. A hopeful smile spread across his face as Sebastian looked up, giving him a soft smile, a smile that caused his stomach to flutter."H-hey.." He whispered softly, a questioning tone to his voice, his heart pounding in his chest.

Sebastian stood up straight, still smiling softly at Blaine, he took a deep breath, trying to keep his voice steady, before whispering. "Hi baby….welcome home."

Blaine exhaled, not even noticing he was holding his breath, tears filling his eyes, his forehead wrinkling."H-hi." He whined softly as he rushed over to the man he loved more than anything, throwing his arms around him, sniffling softly, tears streaming down his face. "I'm so sorry." He whispered, holding on to Sebastian for dear life. "I'm so sorry, I'm sorry."

"Shhh." Sebastian hushed Blaine softly, slipping his arms around him tightly, sniffling softly. "I know, baby, I know. I'm sorry, too."

Blaine shook his head, still clinging to Sebastian as if he would disappear. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for, It was all my fault..I…I love you, Sebastian. I love you so much."

Sebastian hugged Blaine tightly for a moment before he unwrapped his arms from around him, pulling back just enough to cup his face, looking into his eyes. "I love you, B." He shook his head. "And I'm never letting you go again."

Blaine let out a softy whine as his eyes fluttered. He nodded. "I'll never choose anything over you and Charlotte again. Even if it means losing my career forever, I will always put you two first. You and that little girl are everything. My everything " He shook his head, his eyes not leaving Sebastian's as he whispered, "I'm never letting you go again. I won't lose you two again."

Brushing his thumbs across Blaine's cheeks, Sebastian smiled. "I love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine smiled through his tears before shaking his head gently. "I'm sorry I've been such an idiot."

The smile on Sebastian's face grew a little as he nuzzled his nose gently against Blaine, whispering, "My idiot."

Blaine let out a watery chuckle, nodding. "Yours." He whispered before closing the distance between them, melting against the lips he missed so much as they kissed each other lovingly, holding back their desperate need for each other considering they were still in front of Charlotte, who let out a giggle, clapping, when they kissed.

"_Fiiiiiinally_." She huffed. "Does that mean we don't have to go back to the other apartment?"

Blaine and Sebastian giggled softly against each other's lips before looking at their daughter, smiling at her before looking back at each other. "I certainly hope so." Sebastian said softly.

Blaine smiled at him, raising his eyebrows. "I told you, I'm never letting you go."

Sebastian just grinned at Blaine, kissing his lips very slowly once more before pecking them a couple of times.

"Okay daddies, you can stop that now, I'm hungry!" Charlotte pouted.

Blaine chuckled against Sebastian's lips before kissing them softly once more. "Mmm yes, dinner, what is that that smells so good?"

"I'll give you one guess." Sebastian grinned.

Blaine's smile grew wider as he looked at Sebastian with his eyebrows raised. "_Pasghett_i?"

Sebastian nodded. "Pasghetti."

Charlotte just scoffed. "_Spaghetti._"

Sebastian and Blaine just laughed softly again, sharing a couple more soft kisses before pulling apart. Blaine finished helping Sebastian with dinner and they ate together as a family for the first time in so long, just like they used to and soon things started to fall back to normal, their normal, and it was so nice. But not after Sebastian set some rules, rules about having family time often, cuddling often, kissing often, and having sex often. Rules that Blaine was more than happy to agree to. It was so nice to have their family back and to have all of the loneliness and sad behind them. It didn't even take a month before they were really and truly happy again.

They were a family again and this was exactly how they were supposed to end up.


End file.
